


all i wanna do is to fall in deep

by ironlokis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little angst, Attempt at Humor, Because I Have A Problem, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Tony Stark, a lot of shirtless steve, and thirsty tony, but it is mostly fluff, hopefully you get the point, suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironlokis/pseuds/ironlokis
Summary: Steve tries to flirt with Tony (which involves him being shirtless often) and Tony is not sure how much longer he can hold himself back. And it all starts with a mug.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	all i wanna do is to fall in deep

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm really bad at tagging and summaries so i hope you get the gist of it. 
> 
> the mature rating is pretty much for the implied sex and thirsty tony, nothing much. just wanted to be safe. 
> 
> so for christmas i got this "i am iron man mug" and my mind immediately went into some kind of headcanon mode (typical) and so you get this (came up with it in the bath, as one does). also yes, i am aware that i am the slowest writer ever considering 3000 words took me like three weeks, but whatever. happy new year everybody! sorry if it seems rushed (and is just generally badly written...) 
> 
> alrighty, i'm done.
> 
> title from into you by ariana grande

Pepper was the person who gave him the “I Am Iron Man”. It was custom made and appeared on his workstation the day after the press conference.

She slammed it on the table which woke Tony up. She smirked at him before leaving. The tapping of her heels helped wake him up. He grinned as he saw it.

It quickly became his special mug and he treasured it. Even DUM-E knew that that was the mug to bring to him whenever he wanted coffee. Rhodey and Pepper said that they regretted ever giving it to him since it stroked his ego even more and it was only a matter of time before his head no longer fit in his helmet.

When the Avengers moved into the tower, Tony made it clear that his mug was off-limits. It was respected at first since they were tentative around each other. The team was new and had won one major battle after splits within the team. They respected each other’s boundaries and it was peaceful, albeit dull and safe.

Then they were called in more (which meant they complained more about Nick’s complete disregard for their rest). They began to bond more (by order of their Captain) and the team seemed to click. That’s when movie and game nights started. They started to lean on each other more. For a group of people with ingrained trust issues, they forgot about that really quickly. It turned out being with people who shared similar life experiences really did solidify relationships. In fact, it made them into some sort of family.

That did not change how territorial Tony was with his mug.

After the Pepper break-up, he seemed to retreat into his shell once more. He hid in his workshop all day to try and distract himself from the pain. The team thought they would be doing him a favour by getting rid of the mug, but his explosive reaction induced a sliver of fear in them that they had never felt before.

He was a sobbing, remorseful mess afterward. There was nothing to be forgiven. He explained that even though their relationship ended, his history with her would always remain. It didn’t change the fact that she was one of the first people to support him on his heroic journey (even though her feelings toward that did change), and he was still Iron Man.

He had owned that mug for years (it was beginning to fade, but he would just have JARVIS mend it) and nobody else had used it (except for Clint, but that was a mistake he would never make again. Note: do not play pranks on Mr. Tony Stark involving that mug).

Then one day he and Clint were playing Mario Kart in the living room. Tony was decimating Clint, but it was no surprise. During a break, Tony went to have a glass of water (it shocked Steve, but yes Tony actually drink normal, still water) when Steve walked in. He and Natasha had just gotten back from a mission and his exhaustion was evident in his features. He rubbed his eyes and murmured morning pleasantries and grabbed a mug from the cupboard.

Tony’s mug.

Tony stood there frozen in his spot as Steve poured the already brewed coffee into the mug and walked away, his loud yawn echoing in the hallway.

“Holy shit! You let him use your mug!” Clint exclaimed, jumping off from the floor. IN a quick movement he was perched on the counter staring gleefully at Tony.

“Shut up Barton.” Tony grunted, finally snapping out of his trance.

“Shut up? You blocked the WIFI on everything that I owned for a week. I couldn’t even use the internet on the TV. The only thing I had were my aids, but cutting those off would be fucking criminal. Now, you let Steve use it without even a warning. Oh, honey, you are soft for him!” Clint spun around on the counter (knocking a few fruits, the bastard).

“I can still cut those aids off,” Tony says and he leaves the room quickly before Clint can see the blush on his face.

Because yes, Tony liked Steve. How could he not? Steve was drop-dead gorgeous. Blond, blue eyes and a huge expanse of muscles that Tony wanted to run his fingers across. He was strong in a knight in shining armour kind of way, and honestly Tony would reduce himself to a damsel in distress if it meant being held in his comfortable looking arms of his. But he was more than just brawn.

Steve was one of the smartest people Tony had ever met, and he didn’t say that lightly. He was seventy years behind but was committed to learning as much as he could. Tony had spotted Steve staying up late, his head hung over a book, his eyes getting heavier. Steve was also caring. He was shredded, but he had a soft, deep heart that he seemed to wear on his sleeve when it came to the team. He forced them to bond and to go on retreats together which they inevitably enjoyed. He kept them healthy physically and mentally and pushed them to their limits, but was the first person to call it quits when he could see that their struggle was becoming too much to bear.

On top of all of that, he especially looked after Tony. Maybe it was to make up for their fight on the helicarrier, maybe he truly pitied Tony or maybe (and Tony always hated to go here, it was dangerous) he genuinely liked and cared for him. It scared the hell out of Tony. Steve would come down and regularly bring him meals and _water,_ but when it began to look like a bender, Steve dragged him upstairs to sleep and to socialise. It was torturous and Tony loved it. Steve also spent a few hours of his day (sometimes most of it) in the workshop with Tony. He would sit on a couch, close enough to feel his presence but far away enough to not be an obstruction and sketch. It was what made Tony fall in love with him.

The worst part was that Tony knew he could never have him. Steve was too good for him. He wanted to maintain a friendship. So if that meant letting his crush use his mug once, so be it.

* * *

Steve had no idea what he was doing.

Put him in a fight and he would become the embodiment of courage and confidence. He could assign duties in a battle with ease even with his constant self-doubt. It was exhausting to lead a team because he was endlessly worrying about them and making the wrong decisions which could end up with them being hurt in the end. But at the same time, he still gave his orders with conviction. It was a skill that seemed to only benefit him in the field.

Put him in the same tower as Tony Stark and he becomes a fumbling, bumbling mess. He didn’t what it was about Tony, but he seemed to bring out the best and worst in him and it was fascinating, thrilling even. Tony was an enigma but Steve was willing to spend the rest of his life trying to figure him out.

Tony spent his entire life trying to prove that nothing could hurt him, but that left him vulnerable. It was a crack in his armour that he had persistently tried to glue back together. Steve hated that side of him (okay, hate is a strong word that he would never associate with Tony, but he’s trying to make a point). It was all false bravado and smiles. It always scared Steve how well he played that act.

It was the façade that made it so difficult for Steve to get a read on Tony. It seemed no matter how much he thought he knew about Tony, there was also something new to learn. He did love that about him (and he would be lying if he said he was not willing to spend the rest of his life unlocking parts of him) but it also made it impossible for Steve to make the right move. If he came on too strong, then Tony would surely be scared away. If he didn’t come on strongly enough, then his advances would fly right over Tony’s head.

Of course, there was also the whole figuring out if Tony even liked him back thing. But he tried not to think about that too much.

Steve didn’t know why he went to _Natasha._ Although, Steve supposes she came to him. Apparently she was considering gouging her eyes out because seeing him so hopelessly pining physically tortured her. But Natasha’s plan took him out of his comfort zone, but she insisted that it would entice him (more than entice him if he was lucky).

Which is why Steve had been hiding for the last two hours in only a pair of briefs.

He was pressed against a wall in a corner that gave him a good view of the elevator, but also hid him from Tony’s view. He was in briefs because it _accentuated his package_. Natasha took pictures of him (more when he blushed), so her plan better work or else the eternal humiliation and blackmail would be for nothing.

The elevator finally dinged and Steve pressed further into the corner. Tony slowly made his way to the kitchen, his exhaustion evident in the slow drag of his steps. Steve took a deep breath and mussed up his hair a bit. He prayed this would work.

* * *

Tony tipped back a glass of water when he noticed Steve strolling into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with a soft yawn. Tony blanched and his mouth instantly when dry. Standing before him was a man who looked like he had been carved out of marble. Tony could see almost every inch of his tantalising body. The little that was covered was done so in a pair of _tight,_ Iron Man briefs.

Yes, Tony’s armoured face was on Steve Roger’s ass…and dick.

This was not fair. Steve was torturing him. Tony was practically drooling as he continued to drink in the muscular expanse of his chest. He glanced briefly at the Iron Man faces, but he knew if he stared any longer he would jump Steve’s bones right there. At this point, Tony didn’t know if he wanted to wrap his thighs around Steve, or rather feel Steve’s thigh’s wrapped around him. It was a dilemma.

“Hey Tony,” Steve says with a soft, dazed smile. He reached up (showing off his arms which looked fantastic obviously) and grabbed the mug. The Iron Man mug.

Once again, Tony did not feel an ounce of anger. He felt possessive, but his jealousy was directed towards the mug for being able to held in Steve’s hand like that. He filled the mug up with water and drank, leaning his head back leaving his Adam’s apple ripe for viewing. And now Tony was thinking about licking that.

Yes, Tony was falling down a rabbit hole. It did not help that he had not slept in thirty-two hours.

As much as he wanted Steve, and boy did he want him, Tony pushed all of that away. He rushed past Steve and only managed to squeak a _Goodnight_ on his way.

He had a cold shower in his future. Multiple cold showers.

A week passed and nothing happened. Steve kept using the mug and there was the occasional ogling of a shirtless chest, but Tony had managed to keep his reactions in check. Other than Clint, nobody mentioned it. Natasha would raise her eyebrows in a way that told you that she knew exactly what was going on and she was just waiting for you to tell her..

Rhodey was not that kind. He was an inquisitive little shit, always had been. As soon as he arrived he noticed Steve drinking from the infamous mug on the couch next to Tony. They were a friendly distance apart, but Rhodey knew his best friend well enough to notice the slight shuffling of his feet and furtive glances to the other man. Rhodey could barely contain his laughter. It was like seeing him as a giddy teenager all over again.

Tony’s crush (which Tony continued to deny) thrust them back into their MIT days. Rhodey didn’t even use his bedroom which was opposite Tony’s, he made himself comfortable in Tony’s. He also made sure that they stayed up all night talking about Steve and what it was about him that made him so in love (Tony was not in love, he was just thoroughly infatuated). Tony was tired enough at that time that he let the fact that Steve’s smile was the very image that helped him sleep at night (Tony is pretty sure that everybody heard the way Rhodey _giggled_ ).

Their sleepovers made Tony realise how much he missed his best friend and how much he missed having somebody like that to talk to. There was something about the way that Rhodey just _knew_ how to react to everything that made Tony so comfortable around him. Rhodey never stopped laughing as he recounted the early-morning-kitchen fiasco, but Tony couldn’t sense any judgement. If there was anything, it was pure joy. Rhodey left too soon for Tony’s liking, but not without an affectionate kiss on the cheek and a not so discrete inappropriate whisper to _snatch that hot piece of ass while he still could._

Tony was pretty sure that Steve heard, if the pink tinting his cheeks and neck were anything to go by. Tony wondered how far down that blush traveled, but he really didn’t want to dwell on that thought.

Tony was caught completely off guard during their next encounter. Steve and Tony were supposed to go and see _Frozen 2_ together and Tony wanted to see if he would be willing to grab lunch before, but Natasha said that Steve had gone out. Tony decided to go down to the workshop and work on the new suit he was working on for Steve (the one he had now really was an atrocity. Somebody with his body needed something worthy of it). He made himself a cup of coffee in the mug he hardly ever got to use these days and started thinking of safety features for the suit.

He was rummaging through his drawer for a pen and paper when he hears some metal creaking and then dropping. He is about to call JARVIS when he sees the source of the noise.

Steve fucking Rogers.

He stands up and grins at Tony innocently. He is a white tank top, but he may as well be shirtless with the sweat on his shirt and glistening on his arms which only made the shirt appear tighter which Tony didn’t think he was possible. He wiped his slightly grimy face with a cloth and tucked it into his back pocket. There was still grease on his hands and arms, but he didn’t seem to care. Tony couldn’t stop caring. Seeing Steve like this was a completely new territory that he didn’t think he could handle. Steve may be the hottest mechanic he has ever seen. Tony just wanted to feel him. He wanted to know how it felt to have that hard body pressed tightly against his, taking complete control.

“Just fixing my bike, hope you don’t mind me in your space,” Steve says walking closer to Tony. Tony barely manages to croak out his answer, which was probably best because if he could speak coherently, he would probably start begging Steve to take him on the workshop table.

Steve gently takes the mug from Tony’s hands and takes a long sip. He stares right into Tony’s eyes as he sinfully licks his lips. His smirk is barely concealed as he returns the mug and tilts his head slightly.

“Delicious.”

Steve was asking for it. He was bloody asking for it. That’s what Tony decided anyway.

He slammed the mug on the table (which spilt coffee all over that DUM-E would inevitably have to clean) and grabbed at Steve. He latched onto Steve’s sweaty shirt and placed a hot, searing kiss on Steve’s lips. Steve groaned and settled his hands on Tony’s hips gently but firmly. The kiss was passionate, hot and heavy. A culmination of all the pent-up tension which had been bubbling for months. Tony could barely contain his moans as Steve licked into his mouth. His hands were travelling everywhere, he wanted to burn the outline of every inch of his body in his mind.

Steve broke apart first and Tony may or may not have whined. Steve didn’t move far, their noses were still brushing and their breaths were mingling in the air between them as they panted. Steve stroked Tony’s face with feather-light touches and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“I have been waiting for so long for this,” He whispers.

“It was all a plan?” Tony shouts incredulously, the pieces finally fitting into place. Steve blushed, but nodded.

“Nat helped. I was at a loss. I just really really wanted you. All of you, by the way. I know you think you’re going to mess this up or something, but you won’t. I won’t let you. I just want you.” Steve’s voice was soft but full of promise. Honestly, now that Tony had finally gotten to taste him, he didn’t think he physically capable of stopping. He wanted to taste, feel and have everything. Steve was utterly irresistible and addictive (which was so unfair to Tony. He didn’t stand a chance!).

“If you want me so much, then what the hell are you waiting for?”

It was a promise on its own, slightly shielded by humour but Steve understood it.

It was all he needed to reclaim Tony’s lips and drink in the wonderful sound that he made. It was easily his new favourite sound, and he was determined to hear it the whole night. Maybe even the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was enjoyable! i cut out a lot of thirst because it seemed a bit much...hopefully it was okay. also i'm sorry about the ending. i just have trouble ending things, like i don't know why. thanks for reading :)


End file.
